Seven Day Itch
by aviatrix8
Summary: Inumuta plays a prank on Iori. Spoilers for episode 19. (Last part up)
1. Happy Birthday, Mr President

Copyright, Aviatrix8, 2015. Kill la Kill and all related characters are property of Trigger, and are used without permission.

xXx

This is just short and silly; I don't pretend that it's anything more than that. XP (Spoilers for episode 19.)

xXxXx

Kill la Kill fanfic:

"Seven Day Itch"

by Avi

Iori grimaced as he wove his way around the steamy underbelly of the Nudist Beach base. It was a maze of pipes and hot air vents down here; Iori wasn't sure why Inumuta had asked to meet down here, but he hoped that it would be worth his time.

Still, if he wandered around any longer, his lab coat was going to be soaked with steam, and considering that it was the only article of clothing Iori had on, he'd might as well be wearing a floor-length wet t-shirt in terms of decency. Not that it mattered around this place, but still...

Just then, Iori walked into a clear area, and felt a cool breeze flow past him. He breathed a sigh of relief... Until he realized the cool air was coming from below him.

"Aw crap!" The bottom half of his lab coat was flying up! Desperately, he tried to push down the white cloth with both his hands, but his coat was flaring out all over the place. He sincerely hoped no one else could see this...

*click*

Startled, Iori looked up, to see Inumuta standing against the wall, holding up a camera phone.

Iori's brow furrowed. "Inumuta? What the hell...?"

Inumuta pushed up his glasses. "Ah, let me explain. Ever heard of the classic American film, 'The Seven Year Itch'? In it, there's a famous scene where Marilyn Monroe stands over a subway vent, and her skirt flies up; I just wanted to recreate that scene and... Uh oh."

Iori was turning extremely red. Inumuta decided right then to turn tail and run.

xXx

Sanageyama and Jakuzure were sitting on a crate playing cards, when Inumuta ran past them at breakneck speed.

"Huh. Never seen the nerd run so fast before," commented Jakuzure, still looking at her cards.

Moments later, Iori ran past, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Come back here with that camera, Inumuta!"

"Huh. Never heard Iori so mad before," commented Sanageyama, as he discarded a card.

Jakuzure gave Sanageyama a sidelong glance. "Five hundred yen says he catches him."

Sanagayama grinned. "You're on!"

They both threw down their cards and ran after Inumuta and Iori.

xXxXx

Only Inumuta would even consider trolling Iori. ;P On to the next part!


	2. I Wanna Be Loved by You

Copyright, Aviatrix8, 2015. Kill la Kill and all related characters are property of Trigger, and are used without permission.

xXxXx

Kill la Kill fanfic:

"Seven Day Itch" by Avi

Inumuta dashed down the narrow hallways of Nudist Beach HQ, with Iori hot on his heels. With his long legs, Inumuta was a surprisingly fast runner, but Iori was keeping up through pure anger and adrenaline.

_Mental note, do not piss off Iori again_, thought Inumuta to himself. _But in my defense, it was just one photo..._

_Granted, I shouldn't have tricked him into entering the sub-basement... Or lured him into walking over an air vent, just so I could take a picture... Aw, who am I kidding? I probably deserve this._ Not that he was going to let Iori catch him, though.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Inumuta skidded around the corner, and came out into the main area of Nudist Beach HQ. He tried to ignore the curious gazes that turned to look at him and Iori, as they ran past.

And despite his natural quickness, Inumuta was slowly running out of steam; he wasn't used to running this much, not for this long. Unfortunately for Inumuta, this was enough for Iori to finally come within range of him... Reaching out wildly, Iori managed to grab one of the cords hanging off of Inumuta's outfit.

The effect of this was immediate; Inumuta's legs jackknifed from under him, and he fell heavily to the ground. Iori then leapt on Inumuta's prone form.

The nearby Nudist Beach operatives could only look on in bemusement, at the unusual sight of their two newest and most subdued members, having a rather awkward-looking wrestling match.

Meanwhile, Jakuzure and Sanageyama crowded in with the rest of the gawkers, as they watched the scene unfold before them.

"Told you he'd catch him! Sanageyama, you owe me five hundred yen!"

"You're kidding, right? Where am I supposed to keep change in this outfit?"

"Hmph." Jakuzure stared as Iori and Inumuta struggled with each other. "I wonder what's up with those two, anyways?"

Sanageyama shrugged. "Lovers' spat?"

Jakuzure snorted. "Yeah, right."

She then watched as Iori climbed onto top of Inumuta and straddled him, so he could yell in his face.

Jakuzure's brow furrowed. "Then again..."

xXx

Meanwhile, Iori had just grabbed Inumuta by the collar. "All right! Where it it?"

"Where's what?" replied Inumuta innocently.

"Your camera phone! Where is it?"

Inumuta held up a pair of empty hands. "I must've dropped it somewhere. Sorry."

Iori's eyes narrowed. "You'd never drop your phone willingly, Inumuta." He scanned Inumuta's outfit.

The problem with Nudist Beach uniforms (well, one of them anyways) was that there weren't many places to hide things in; everything was skintight, if not just bare skin. Granted, there were all the pouches, but Iori knew that Inumuta would never hide anything in somewhere so obvious.

There was only one way Iori could think of, to find the phone's hiding place...

Iori reached out to grab Inumuta by the back of the neck... And pulled out Inumuta's phone from inside the collar.

"Aw, crap..." muttered Inumuta.

"I knew you'd never get rid of it!" said Iori triumphantly. He then stood up, and began swiping at Inumuta's smartphone.

Inumuta leapt to his feet. "Hey, wait!"

He looked over Iori's shoulder just in time to see the words "PHOTO DELETED" pop up on his phone's screen.

"Aw, crap."

Iori shoved the phone into Inumuta's bare chest. "You're lucky I don't just break your phone, Inumuta." He then grabbed Inumuta by the collar, until they were face-to-face.

"And if you ever try a stunt like that again," said Iori quietly, "I'm putting itching powder in all of your clothes. Got it?"

"Duly noted," replied Inumuta meekly.

Iori let go of him and stomped away... Only to be surrounded by Jakuzure and Sanageyama.

"So, what was in the photo?" asked Jakuzure slyly.

"What photo?" Iori kept walking, but the other two kept pace with him.

"Don't play dumb, Iori. We've got ears, you know," pointed out Sanageyama.

"It's none of your business!"

Sanageyama put a friendly arm around Iori. "Aw, don't hold out on us... We're pals, right?"

"Do you guys want itching powder in your clothes too?" snapped Iori.

As their voices faded into the distace, Inumuta finally glanced down at his smartphone, swiping a few screens until he'd found what he was looking for.

100% - UPLOAD COMPLETE

Inumuta smiled behind his collar. Iori had been so intent on deleting the photo, that he hadn't even thought of checking the upload logs. Not that Inumuta planned on sharing the photo with anyone else; he had uploaded it to his own personal online storage, for later perusal.

As he placed his phone in his pouch, Inumuta strolled away, all while humming "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" under his breath.

END

xXxXx

It just occurred to me, how could Sanageyama play cards without his sight, in the previous chapter? My only explanation is Jakuzure asked him to play, and he wasn't willing to back down. XP Maybe I'll fix that later...

Oh, and the chapter titles are there mostly for the Marilyn Monroe references, rather than any real relevancy...


End file.
